Matt's Life
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: When something tragic happens to Matt, who will be there to comfort him?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters associated with it**

'How can I just sit here? I can't. It hurts too much! I have to get out of here! No, I can't. I promised my parents that I would pretend that everything is ok. I don't want the others to worry about me. I've never been good for anything like the others. How can I pretend that everything is ok? How can I do that? '

"Mr. Ishida, care to join us?"

"Sorry Mr. Ross. I was just thinking." Mr. Ross just nodded and turned back to the board.

"Now today we are going to learn the effects of car crashes on the human body. Now…"

'What? I can't do this especially today!' I got up and ran from the classroom, tears streaming down my face.

"What's up with him?" one of the girls next to me asked. I shot her a glare that could kill then raised my hand.

"Mr. Ross, may I have permission to go talk to him?" Mr. Ross nodded and said that he would hold on to our books for us. I took off quickly after Matt.

'Come on Matt, where could you be? Ah ha!'

"Matt? Can we talk?"

'Why would Mimi care about me?'

"Yeah, sure… I guess." What she did next surprised me. She grabbed my face and kissed me hard and long. When she let go I blushed.

"I thought you wanted to talk?"

"I thought you needed to know that someone still loves you after the accident. Please tell me what happened."

"Thanks, I did really need that. Why do my parents blame me for what happened to TK? I didn't do it!"

'Should I keep going? No one else knows what exactly happened that day.' Suddenly she put her hand over mine and started to rub it and gave me a reassuring smile. I decided to continue.

"I was walking with TK in the park. We were playing with a soccer ball when he accidentally kicked it out into a nearby street. Before I could say anything he went to get it. He didn't see the semi truck coming and I couldn't get to him in time. In a way it is all my fault! I was supposed to protect him!" I said crying. Mimi put her arms around me and I wept into her shirt.

'What a horrible thing to experience! I have to let him know that it's not his fault! It isn't his fault!'

"Matt… what happened to TK… it wasn't your fault. It was an accident Matt!" I said trying not to cry. It was no use though because I couldn't stop myself. We just sat there in silence, crying, for what seemed like forever.

"Thanks Mimi. I really do feel better. This is why I love you." Matt said whispering the last part.

'He loves me?'

"You love me?" his response was just a nod.

'I'm so stupid! I know she hates me so why did I say it? Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

"I love you too Matt! We can get through this together." My heart skipped a beat. I smiled for the first time in days and I leaned forward and kissed her.

"You're the best thing that's happened to me in days, you and the rest of the digidestined. I just wish that I could tell TK how much I love him one last time." I gave a long sigh. Mimi laid her head in my lap and sighed too.

"I think he knows!" she whispered. I stroked her hair and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I lost one of the most important people in my life and gained another one." She giggled and sat up.

"I guess you did!" she said before kissing me. Suddenly the school bell rang but neither of us moved. We sat outside the school kissing and laughing.

A few years later, after all the digidestined had graduated from college, we had a digidestined reunion. Tai and Sora are dating, Izzy and Joe found themselves cute girlfriends, and Kari is still looking for Mr. Perfect, even though the only one for her was TK.

"Hey Matt! Hey Mimi! Oh wow, who is this beautiful little girl?" Sora said coming up to us.

"This is Lilly, our daughter." Matt answered handing Lilly over to Sora. Our six year old daughter had blonde hair and blue eyes like her father. She had my dimples and my personality. She loved to meet new people and was a social butterfly. Sora took her to Tai, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Meems!"

"Hey Kari! How are you doing?"

"Not as well as you!" she said noting my wedding ring and Lilly. I smiled and hugged Matt closer.

'God I love when she shows Lilly and I off!' Matt thought smiling.

"Daddy?" I felt Lilly tugging at my pant leg. I bent down and picked her up.

"What's up Lil?"

"Daddy, can we dance?"

"Of course! Come on!" I answered taking her out to the dance floor. Lilly laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck as I swayed us back and forth. It brought back memories of TK and me.

"Lilly I promise to protect you better than I protected my little brother!" I whispered and tears rolled down my cheeks. By this time Lilly had fallen asleep because it was so late. Mimi must have noticed me crying. She started over before Tai stopped her. I took Lilly back over to Mimi then noticed the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Meems?"

"Nothing Matt. There's nothing wrong. But I do want you to turn around for me please." I gave her a confused face but then complied. I gasped and blinked but when I opened my eyes again he was still there.

"H…H…How can this be? Is it really you TK?" The older boy in front of me nodded. I started crying and held Lilly tighter. I ran to him and held him tightly.

"Daddy, you're hurting me." Lilly said waking up. She looked between us and noticed that we looked a lot alike.

"Daddy he looks exactly like you! Who is this?" asked a very confused Lilly.

"He's my little brother and your uncle, TK. How can this be?" I asked turning my attention back to TK.

"I was in a coma for seven years. When I woke up I remembered that day and when I called the house looking for you, Mom and Dad said that you didn't live there anymore and they didn't know where to find you." I looked at the floor when he mentioned that. Lilly noticed my sadness and snuggled closer to me and kissed my cheek.

"Mom and Dad kicked me out because they blamed me for your death." I whispered.

"It's not your fault." TK reassured me. I looked up and smiled. We spent the rest of the night catching up. Over the next week TK talked to Mom and Dad and I was no longer banished. As for the rest of our lives, let's just say it went down in history. I had everyone I needed Mom, Dad, Mimi, Lilly, and TK.


End file.
